I HAVE THE NOTEBOOK!
by doy.doy
Summary: Let's just say that Kirihara has been watching a lot of Death Note lately...


**Happy New Year! Sorry about the late greeting, but since the Christmas break is over, I'm back in school. Sadly, it's already quite busy. *cries in corner***

Well anyways, enjoy!  


* * *

Yagyuu, Niou, Marui and Jackal were on their way to tennis practice. They were chatting happily, and continuing their lovely, normal lives.

That is, until...

"Hey you guys, why are a lot of people running out of the tennis club acting like it's the end of the world?" asked Jackal, pointing to said tennis club.

Yagyuu, Niou and Marui turned towards the tennis club, but their view of it was blocked from the crazy mob of students running for their lives. "Strange..." commented Yagyuu.

"There's a 13% chance that Genichirou had gone too far with his slapping again..." said Yanagi, who had just happened to come out of a bush from behind. Don't ask.

Niou and Marui flinched as their resident dataman appeared. "And the other 87%?" questioned Marui.

"Akaya may have gone overboard with something he had been obsessing over recently."

"Which would be..."

"I don't know the exact thing, but it is probably some sort of show or video game."

Niou and Marui flinched again, this time because the words 'I don't know' came out of YANAGI's mouth. YANAGI, the DATA MASTER.

"I think we'll need to take the bratling to therapy," said Niou.

Marui groaned. "Again?" he whined.

The 5 continued on their way to the tennis club.

oOoOoOoOo

Once they had arrived, they couldn't help but notice Sanada pinning Kirihara to the wall. "Akaya! Give me the notebook!" ordered Sanada.

"I-I-I can't do that, f-fukubuchou..." replied Kirihara, in devil mode.

"Akaya..."

"Ahem. Sanada-kun? What is happening at the moment?" asked Yagyuu, interrupting the moment.

Sanada stayed silent for a few more moments. Then, he grabbed the notebook out of Kirihara's hands and tossed it into the opposite direction. "Good throw, Genichirou," came a voice.

"YUKIMURA!" yelled everyone except Kirihara, who was still all high and twitchy from devil mode. Sure enough, Yukimura had caught the notebook.

Yukimura started to open the book, but was interrupted by Yanagi. "Seiichi, I think you should give that notebook to me," said the data master. Seeing as he's a data player, he would naturally have an attraction to any notebook, seeing as he writes in a few of his own every day.

"No, no, it's fine," replied Yukimura. "I think I know exactly what has been going on." He showed the rest of the team the front of the notebook.

Silence. Everyone was stunned. Kind of.

"_...Death Note_?" asked Jackal, finally breaking the silence.

Niou and Marui burst into laughter. "I think he's been watching too much _Death Note_ lately," he said, between laughs.

"Stop it..." said Kirihara, finally out of devil mode. "Give me back my _Death Note_!"

"Akaya," said Marui, trying to hold in his laughter. "Is that really a _Death Note_, or did you just make that yourself?"

Kirihara gulped. "W-Well, a friend had given it to me..." he said.

"It seems that Akaya has written names in the note, too," commented Yukimura. "I don't mean to be rude, Akaya, but isn't English your worst subject? How did you manage to know the rules of this _Death Note_?"

Kirihara smiled. "Well, this is one of the few things in English that I DO know pretty well," he said, proudly.

"Actually, there's a 98.53% chance that there were Japanese subtitles for whenever these rules appeared on TV in the middle of each episode," said Yanagi.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble, Yanagi-senpai..."

Sanada cleared his throat. "It seems that I am not familiar with this _Death Note_ or the rules in it. What IS a _Death Note_, and what ARE the rules?" he asked.

Yanagi's glasses glinted. At least, they WOULD have glinted if he wore glasses. Where's Inui when we need him? Well, anyways...

"A _Death Note_ is a notebook of which if you write the full name of someone inside of it, they will die," said Yanagi.

Sanada froze. "Shall I continue with the rules?" asked Yanagi, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, of course," replied Sanada, now unfrozen.

Yanagi smiled creepily before continuing. "There are many rules to the _Death Note_, so I will just list the basic ones, found in _How to Use: I_.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_Both the first and the last name must be written in order for the effects to take place._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._"

Yanagi looked to Sanada, and saw that he had frozen once more. Right next to Sanada, Jackal had fainted. "It seems that Jackal-kun was also not familiar with the _Death Note_ and its rules," stated Yagyuu.

"You know, Yanagi, you could have just let Sanada read the inside of the note if he wanted to know the rules," said Niou.

"Yes, I could have, but there's a high possibility that Sanada would frozen halfway through reading the rules, causing him to drop the note," replied Yanagi.

"True."

The remaining regulars turned to Kirihara. Marui was about to question Kirihara, but Yanagi interrupted him. "Yes, Marui. Now I can say 100% that the chaos we saw earlier this morning was due to Akaya threatening people with the _Death Note_."

"And lucky for us, Akaya had managed to spell all of the names wrong at least 4 times," noted Yukimura, while flipping through the pages of the note. "Knowing him, the misspellings of the names were probably not intentional, therefore he won't die. I believe this is stated in _How to Use: IX_. Am I correct, Renji?"

"Yes, you are right," replied Yanagi. "However, I don't think we need to worry about Akaya dying or not. There's an extremely high chance of this _Death Note_ being fake."

"Extremely high?" questioned Yagyuu.

Niou elbowed Marui in the arm. "Marui! What does Yanagi say about the chance of a fake _Death Note_?"

Marui grinned. "IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WHAT 9000!"

Niou and Marui got a good kick out of the famed internet meme. That is, until Sanada, who is now unfrozen, had slapped them. "TARUNDORU!" he yelled.

"Senpai-tachi..." said Kirihara nervously. "Can I have the _Death Note_ back?" He twiddled his thumbs, trying to look as cute as he can be.

"Gomen, Akaya, but I'm afraid that we're going to have to take this away from you," said Yukimura, as he patted the younger boy's head.

"B-but... can I at least scare Jackal-senpai with it one more time?" He played with his thumbs some more.

"Ah... alright. Just once more."

Kirihara turned to Jackal, who had recovered from fainting. He immediately went into devil mode. "JACKAL-SENPAI! GIVE ME SOME CANDY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE _DEATH NOTE_!" he yelled, pointing to said notebook.

Once again, Jackal fainted. Kirihara took advantage of this and looked through Jackal's pockets. Soon enough, he found 2 lollipops and a stick of gum. "GIVE ME THE GUM!" yelled Marui, snatching the gum away from Kirihara.

"Fukubuchou, would you like one of the lollipops?" asked Kirihara, noticing his silence.

"N-No thanks, Akaya. I'm fine," replied Sanada.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Positive?"

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"So you're totally-"

"TARUNDORU!"

Sanada slapped Kirihara, causing him to fall. No one bothered to help him up, other than Yukimura. While helping Kirihara up, Yukimura smiled his 'help-him-up-or-DIE' smile to the rest of the regulars. Immediately, they helped him up. "I think we've had enough trouble for today," said Yukimura. "I'm kind of in a bad mood now."

"Agreed, we've had enough trouble for today," said everyone else (including Jackal) immediately, knowing that if they didn't then Yukimura would torture them -I MEAN, train them- to no end. He IS in a bad mood, after all.

"I'll ask permission from the school's office to go home and mail this to the police."

"But, Yukimura, don't you think you should just let them do it?" said Sanada.

Yukimura smiled his 'I'm-in-a-bad-mood-so-let-me-do-what-I-want' smile at Sanada. Immediately, Sanada agreed, and said, "Right, you can do it."

"That's what I thought," replied Yukimura, as he headed off.

oOoOoOoOo

A few days later, Fuji found himself checking the mail. _'Oh? Mail from Yukimura?'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and smiled maliciously as he saw what was in the envelope.

Oh, he was going to have such fun at Seigaku today.


End file.
